


Чего хочет сердце

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Фальшивому принцу не положен счастливый финал. [Юя/Хиоко, начало рута Bad Boys Love]





	Чего хочет сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what the heart wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486563) by [munna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munna/pseuds/munna). 



> Разрешение запрошено.

Юя с трудом поспевал осмысливать происходящее. Его мысли метались с огромной скоростью, и он не мог сосредоточиться, не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме руки Хиоко в его руке и её судорожного дыхания и покрасневшего лица и...  
— Хиоко, Хиоко, mon amie, оставайся со мной, прошу, — он взял её за лицо, пытаясь заставить смотреть на него. — S’il te plaît, ne t’en va pas, je t’en supplie!  
Скверно всё это было, очень скверно. Её дыхание становилось всё отрывистее, а глаза всё больше стекленели. Она пыталась что-то произнести, но слова застряли в её горле. Он должен... должен был сделать что-то, что угодно, но Юя лишь дрожал, ему сжимало горло и...  
Юя наконец оглянулся — позади него спокойно, пусть и с мрачным выражением лица, стоял Ивамине.  
— Помогите ей! — заорал на него Юя, крепче прижав к себе безвольно повисшее тело Хиоко.  
Ивамине перевёл взгляд с лица Хиоко на его и вздохнул.  
— Здесь ничего не поделаешь. Положи её на кровать.  
— Что?  
— Я сказал, положи её на кровать, — Ивамине повернулся к медицинскому шкафу и принялся доставать шприцы, скальпели и другие инструменты.  
Юя хотел возразить, хотел потребовать, чтобы Ивамине спас её, но в конечном итоге не смог придумать ничего лучше, поэтому, как можно нежнее, он поднял Хиоко и положил на больничную койку.  
Хиоко захрипела и перевела глаза на Юю. Он крепче схватился за её руку, наклонился, чтобы решительно поцеловать её в лоб.  
И тогда он почувствовал, как Хиоко судорожно втянула воздух последний раз, и её тело обмякло.  
Юя крепко зажмурился, прижившись лбом к её лбу. Он не хотел видеть, не хотел видеть, не хотел видеть...  
— Подвинься, — Ивамине оттолкнул Юю от мёртвого тела Хиоко, поставил поднос с мединструментами на выдвижной столик в изголовье койки. Юя отступил назад, и смотрел, поражённый, как доктор спокойно дважды проверяет пульс Хиоко (вернее, его отсутствие) и фиксирует время смерти, будто это всё часть обычного осмотра.  
После того, как Ивамине быстро что-то записал у себя в планшете, он протянул руку и осторожно погладил Хиоко по щеке.  
— Жаль, что это должна была оказаться ты... но ты дала обещание, — прошептал он, прицокнул языком.  
Убрав руку, Ивамине положил планшет на кровать, прошёл к своему столу и начал что-то набирать на компьютере. Наконец он поднял взгляд на Юю, которой так и стоял на месте, будто окаменел.  
— Убедись, что дверь закрыта. Затем принеси коробку с перчатками и мешки для отходов из задней комнаты. — Юя не двинулся с места, тупо глядя на него, и Ивамине махнул рукой: — Ну же, пошёл.  
Всё ещё поражённый, Юя сделал, как ему велели. Он открыл и закрыл снова дверь в медкабинет, и затем стал рыться в комнате, пытаясь успокоить нервы, сдержать рвущиеся желчь и слёзы.  
Хиоко была мертва.  
Хиоко была мертва.  
Хиоко была мертва и... почему это так расстроило его? Как шпион партии Голубок, он имел дело со смертью на ежедневной основе. И всё же... и всё же...  
Разве не всего пару дней назад они впервые взялись за руки на летнем фестивале? Она была так прекрасна под огнями фейерверков; на короткий миг, когда он склонился к ней для невинного поцелуя, он взмолился, чтобы время остановилось.  
Как это могло случиться? Хиоко, без всяких сомнений, была самым здоровым человеком, что он знал. Она всегда была полна энергии, скакала туда-сюда с улыбкой на лице. Разве он не видел её всего несколько минут назад? Яркая и жизнерадостная... _plus radieuse que le soleil_ , хотел сказать ей он... она залилась румянцем, когда он взял её за руку и игриво поцеловал. И затем доктор попросил его помощи в задней комнате; Юе пришлось оставить её, и Хиоко... что она сделала? Она... она... а, точно, она подошла к койке, на которой спал Кавара. Он занемог, и она пришла навестить его... но затем...  
Его мысли заслонили стеклянные глаза Хиоко, её хриплые стоны, и он обнаружил, что у него вдруг закружилась голова.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он одёрнул себя. Он взял большой ящик с мешками и перчатками и вернулся к Ивамине, который раскладывал рядами множество пил для костей, зажимов и ножниц и ещё больше контейнеров для образцов и проб.  
Он поднял глаза на Юю, когда тот поставил ящик рядом.  
— А, прекрасный принц наконец вернулся из странствий, — Ивамине вновь перевёл взгляд на тело Хиоко. — Поставь рядом с кроватью, — он кивнул на ящик, — и можешь начать раздевать госпожу Тосаку и отмечать участки для надрезов.  
Юя вновь почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь, в груди и лёгких будто бушевал огонь.   
— Извините, доктор, я, наверное, плохо вас расслышал.  
— Проблемы со слухом? Я не люблю повторять два раза.  
У него вырвался смешок, резкий и дрожащий.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Но мне, наверное, послышалось: понимаете, мне показалось, что вы сказали раздеть её и подготовить тело к расчленению.  
Юя мог поклясться, что он видел, как губы Ивамине тронула крошечная, но определённо зловещая улыбка.  
— Всё верно, господин Саказаки.  
Вот тогда Юю сложило пополам и стошнило доктору на туфли.  
На его затылок тут же опустился планшет Ивамине.  
И пока его продолжало тошнить, Юя почувствовал, что его сердце разбивается на миллион осколков, которые он никогда уже не сможет собрать воедино, сколько бы ни старался.


End file.
